Dead Ends and New Beginnings
by blondiegirl44678
Summary: Bella is already part of the clique, with the amazing Edward Cullen, but what happens when new girl Massie Block comes to school. Will she take Bella’s place, or will Bella remain all mighty? All Human R


**A/N: Ok, this is a Clique, Twilight crossover. I do not own any clique, twilight things. I am in no way Lisi Harrison or Stephanie Meyer =[ .**

**Summary:**

**Bella is already part of the clique, with the amazing Edward Cullen, but what happens when new girl Massie Block comes to school. Will she take Bella's place, or will Bella remain all mighty? All Human R&R**

**Bellaaaa**

"Ok girls, time to rate outfits!" I told the 4 girls standing next to me.

"Alicia first!" Alicia was wearing a yellow silk tank-top and black skinny jeans, red Manolo pumps and a black leather jacket.

"Hmm, 9.4!" Dylan and Claire called out.

"I agree." replied Kristen.

"Ok. Dylan!" Dylan was wearing a mint green boy tank with a denim mini skirt. She had black Chanel flats with a mint green bow on the each one.

8.9!" All the girls cried out, it was a good combination of tom-boy and girly girl.

"Kristen!" Kristen was wearing a sky blue sun dress with red leather flats, simple but nice.

'8.9, no less no more." Bella said.

"Claire your next then me." Claire was wearing a red long sleeve tee and denim pants, with keds, she was nothing but Claire, ordinary and boring.

"Uh… 3." Bella said. Claire's face immediately went down, and he cheeks flamed bright red.

"My Turn!" I yelled, I was wearing a gray tank-top with a purple scoop neck tee shirt. I had on purple short, shorts and gray pumps with purple straps going up my legs. I looked ah-mazing!

" 8.8! Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Kristen exclaimed.

"You do Bella, your everything is per-fect!" Claire bragged, trying hard to be welcomed.

"Thanks Claire, we walk in to the beat of When I Grow Up!"

**Kristennn**

Who is THAT! Her hair was auburn, her eyes hazel, hmm she looked smart… maybe?

"Bella. I uh, need to use the bathroom be right back!' I yelled

"Hi, I'm Kristen." I said to the beautiful girl.

"Hi. I'm Massie. Your friends with Bella Swan, nice. She a bitch?

"Well there's no use trying to become her beta, there's already Leesh, and she has enough people in the PC so, don't try."

Who's _Leesh_" Massie said with disgust in her voice.

"One of my _best friends._" I said with the same tone of voice.

"Ok, she's the Mexican one right?" (**A/N: I have nothing against Mexican, or anyother race.)**

**Massieeeee**

"Hi I'm Massie." I said to Bella.

"Uh hi Assie."

"What did you call me!?"

"Assie."

"My name is Massie with an M not an A! "

"whatever like you matter?" Bella said. "Oh Edward! Hi!" she said as he pulled her into his chest, holding her around the waist. I never looked up to see him, but when I did I saw his gorgeous green eyes, his bronze hair and he was fit, not anything remarkable, but beautiful!

"h-hi I'm Massie…" I said .

"…Hi?" Edward said, with no interest what so ever.

"Eddie, we should go, we'll be late again!" Bella exclaimed.

"Pshhh why were you late last time, was 'Eddie' and you 'playing'." I said in a mocking tone.

"Well atleast I'm old enough to 'play' with big girl toys!" Bella teased.

"Whatever. Slut." I said under my breath.

Bellaaa

I walked hand in hand with Edward to homeroom, today was a guest speaker, perfect time to sneak away, to the janitors closet, last time the janitor caught us making out there he gave us 2 weeks of suspension, at the same time. With no teachers, what a smart janitor, you could just tell he had no education to an extent.

While the guest speaker was talking about her career as a author, Edward excused himself to the bathroom, most likely to get away from the most annoying voice, speech, and guest speaker in his and my life. While the rest of the kids just sat there and listened intently for twenty minutes, the geeks at the end of the class and Massie all asked how long she was writing, when she got her first story published and blah blah blah. After Massie bored us with her story at how she was writing a poem to be published in the children's writing poem book of 2009, I texted the rest of the group, they all thought Massie was an Assie push over. No one in the world would want to be friends with her… maybe Layne.

Kristennn

"Uh Massie, do u want to eat lunch with me and the pretty committee?"

"Uh.. Sure…"

**At Lunch**

"Kristen what is that doing here?:

"well I uh…"

"Kristen. We need a break."

**A/N: leaving it! Finally finished hope ya like it review!!!!! Or no more storyyyy **


End file.
